Final Fantasy Legend II stats
The following is a list of stats in Final Fantasy Legend II. Stats applies to both party members and enemies. List of stats HP HP functions like any other RPGs, and once this reaches zero, the character(s) becomes Stunned. Strength (STR) Strength (Str) impacts damage dealt with heavy swords, axes, whips, and other strength-based weaponry. The higher the value, the more damage will inflict on enemies. The majority of the weapons use the Strength stat, but some use the Mana or Agility stat for their damage formulas. Humans and mutants can randomly gain Strength after a battle in which they use certain strength-based weapons, although this growth is rare with mutants. Strength growth caps at 99, however, it can go over 99 by equipping armor such as the Giant equipment. Defense (DEF) Defense (Def) impacts damage received by physical attacks. As with Strength, this stat can be increased after a battle in which a human or mutant defends with a shield or uses other defense-related items such as the Defend, although this growth is very rare in humans. Defense caps at 99 and can be raised higher through the equipment of armor. Agility (AGL) Agility (Agl) influences how often the character can hit the target. It also shows how well they will do with Long Range and martial art skill weapons. Some weapons use the Agility stat instead of the usual Str stat for its damage formula. This stat impacts damage dealt with light swords, the ability to run away from enemies, dodging enemy attacks, and most importantly determines the sequence of turns in battle. Units with higher Agility will act before those with lower Agility. It can be raised by equipping light swords and various other items for battle. Agility caps at 99, but can be raised higher than that by equipping certain items and armor such as Hermes. Mana (MANA) Mana impacts damage dealt with magical attacks and damage received by magical attacks that aren't physical attacks. Some weapons use the Mana stat instead of the usual Str stat for its damage formula. Damage received from physical attacks that depend on Mana such as the Psi weaponry are not impacted by the target's Mana, only the target's normal Defense. Mana can be raised by using magical attacks during battle, but caps at 99, and can be raised higher by equipping items like Hecate. All robots and robot-type enemies, except WarMach and Arsenal, have 0 Mana and cannot raise it by any means. This means that all robots are generally weak against the damaging Mana-based abilities and are difficult to heal using the Mana-based healing abilities. Use Most weapons are "breakable", potions are consumed, and Magic Books are depleted. The number to the right of the item indicated how many times it can be used before it is removed from the character's inventory, unlike abilities which remain with a value of 0. When the player sells an item, its value is 1/2 of what it cost unless it's slightly used. The value depreciates the more used up that item is. Armor have an unlimited number of uses and never "break". These are inherent abilities that cannot be unequipped for a Mutant and Monster. On a Robot, weapons with a limited number of uses gets halved upon equipping, but they become Rechargeable Abilities. These abilities may have a limited number of uses, but if the number of uses reaches 0, they will not disappear from the character's inventory. These can be recharged at any time by going to an Inn, drinking a Elixir, or using a Tent. Heart functions like a rechargeable ability, and has only a single use. Category:Stats in Final Fantasy Legend II Category:Stat lists